


A Siren Song

by SpaceDementia49



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Gen, M/M, Mer!AU, Other, Siren, fma, merfolk, mermaid - Freeform, royed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-01-16 00:43:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1325341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceDementia49/pseuds/SpaceDementia49
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Siren!Edward AU.</p><p>When Ed found himself captured by a fishing crew he thought for sure he would be killed. Luckily he was saved by none other then his Royal Highness Prince Roy Mustang.<br/>Now Edward can't get the handsome man out of his head...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first piece of writing, forgive me if its horrible! A brief scene of a much larger story I have floating around in my head.  
> Things to know: Ed is a siren. Ling is a annoying raven who was asked by Ed's father and brother to keep an eye on him. Roy is a prince being groomed to soon take the throne and rule over the kingdom.  
> Feedback please! If its liked I may continue and hopefully improve. Thanks to jupistruck for looking it over !

Mermaid.  
Mermen.  
Sea Fairy.  
Incubus.  
Siren.  
His kind went by many names throughout the centuries. Half human, half sea creature, all were said to have been cursed with some form of strange power. These powers varied depending on who you asked and where they came from. Stories from villages in the East told tales of ocean bound human-like beings whose tears could cure any illness imaginable. Travel towards the North and hear the whispers of worried mothers telling their children to stay away from the waters at night, otherwise they just might find themselves face to face with a horrible, ugly sea beast that feasts on the tender flesh of those unfortunate children who dare venture into their waters at nightfall. 

Stories from the West and Central spoke of enchanting, otherworldly creatures. Beautiful, but just as sinister as their hideous counterparts to the East. They took the form of flawless men and women, but lacked the lower body of a mortal. Instead they were cursed (or maybe blessed?) with the tails of fish or other sea dwelling animals, living in the depths of the ocean, only coming ashore when they felt the need to cause chaos and mischief. 

The elder fishermen knew better then to taunt the creatures by brazenly challenging the ocean or wandering alone along the shore lines during the humid summer nights. The same could not be said for the younger generation who started to cast aside the belief in such mythical beings (a sad mistake on their part). 

These beautiful ocean bound monsters had the ability to seduce men and women with only a single glance or whisper of a sea-song from their wet lips. Lock eyes with one and you just might find yourself unable to ever look away as your own body betrays your thoughts and you hypnotically walk towards deeper waters. There you will venture out until you drown - if you're lucky. Others who are less fortunate may succumb to a gentle soul-sucking kiss.  
A true kiss of death. That was their nature...

So why the fuck was he here spying on some human? 

"I'm pathetic. I'm a disgrace. If that asshole of a father seen me here he would choke me with my own damn tail!" Ed mumbled, half to himself, half to the sharp-eyed raven perched on the large partially submerged rock he was currently hiding behind.

"Hey, you said it, not me. Now, you've seen enough of Mr. Prince Charming. Stop making goo-goo-eyes at him and let's get out of here before he sees you. This is reckless and definitely not how I wanted to spend a lovely summer night." The raven squawked as it scraped its sharp, clawed feet into the mossy buildup at the top of the rock.  
Ed's golden eyes widened in horror, and he swiped a elegant muscled arm at the huge bird. "Ling! Would you shut up?! You're going to get me spotted. I didn't ask you to come here anyway, so buzz off!" He whispered ferociously at the bird.

Ling hopped around so he was able to look down at Ed from his perch on top of the rock.  
"Well, of course you didn't ask me. That would make you rational." Ed glared and again tried to swipe at the bird.

"Someone has to look after you while you're up to your midnight shenanigans. Why are we even here? All this snooping around is really weird and creepy, even for me. What's the deal? You gonna eat him?"

Ed looked startled by Ling's question.  
"N-no, of course I'm not going to eat him, you stupid bird." Ed stammered. He lowered his arms back into the water and sank a little deeper as he carefully peered around around the large rock currently shielding him from the eyes of the man sitting on the shore.

"He's the one," Ed's voice softened to a gentle whisper. " He's the one that made them let me go when I was caught the other day..."

"Ooooh, I see. Hmm, he is quite handsome for a human skin-bag I guess."

Ed rolled his eyes at Ling's response.

"So..." There was a long pause. " Are you going to eat him?"

The blonde made a look of disgust toward the raven as he grated his teeth in an effort not to strangle the annoying bird and blow his cover.

"Nobody is going to eat anyone, although now that you mention it, I am a little hungry. I didn't have lunch, I wonder what stupid crow would taste like?" Ling squawked and puffed up his glossy black feathers , clearly insulted by Ed's words.

"Excuse me! I am NOT a crow, that's so insulting, and stop changing the subject. Isn't that what you merfolk do? Eat people to maintain your powers? Steal their souls or whatever?"

Edward whipped his head back around to look at Ling, his high ponytail slapping the other side of his neck in the process with a wet "shaalick" sound.  
"What? No! Well, I mean, yes - but most of us don't do that sort of thing anymore. We're not all like that." His lips turned slightly downward and his eyebrows furrowed.  
"I'm not like that..." 

It was true. In the recent years merfolk mostly kept their distance from humans. These days their ships were bigger, their nets stronger, their minds sharper. Humans now possessed guns - strange sticks that shot metal and flames, one shot with that and it was lights out for anyone. Permanently.  
Besides, Ed was always fascinated by the land above the sea, and the people the occupied it. He had a starved mind that constantly needed nourishment in the form of knowledge, which he found in the washed up books from shipwrecks. It was surprising how well the ink still held to the paper when it was soaked in salty sea water). It was from these foraged works of literature Ed learned all he knew about humans, the land, and all their traditions and customs. He was mesmerized, hooked on knowing these humans were so different from his own people, yet in a lot of ways they were exactly the same. A prime example of a oxymoron. Maybe this was the reason for his human sympathy? 

Maybe this was the reason two days ago he found himself recklessly climbing up the side of a half overboard net to peer into a empty (what he thought was empty) ship, only to be savagely grabbed by both arms, tossed onto the ship deck, and blindfolded. Ed shivered at the memory. He was utterly terrified at the time. Bound and blind, his instincts were screaming at him to find a way out the mess he'd gotten himself into.

When Ling looked at Edward he could tell that the blonde's mind was far off, most likely thinking about his run-in with the crew of scared fishermen. Ever since the incident Ling had noticed Ed was not acting like his normal self; he was more withdrawn, and often was found mumbling to himself or staring off into the distance, completely lost in thought. 

"I could hear them you know, the other men on the ship. I heard every single word of what they wanted to do to me. Their voices were booming even over the sound of my own heart thumping in my ears." Ed subconsciously picked at the moss growing up the side of the rock as he recalled his traumatizing experience.  
"It was suggested they hang me by my tail and gut me like a fish, bastards even took a vote on it, and by the sounds of the cheers the crew made, it was a pretty popular idea."

Ling twitched his head to the side at an awkward angle that only birds seemed to have the ability to accomplish. Ed took a quick glance at Ling, then focused his attention back on the moss that suddenly seemed to have take his interest. 

"That's when I felt their grimy hands all over me. I felt violated! The crew bound me with more damn rope and started to haul me by my tail fin up toward the sails. It was terrifying..." He paused and his voiced changed to something resembling a quiet fondness as his lips turned upwards and he spoke again.  
" And that's when I heard him. He was shouting at them to stop while they listed all the reasons letting me down was a horrible idea. According to them, I would have liked nothing more then to seduce and steal the soul of every old bastard on that ship. HA! Keep dreaming."

Edward sighed. "Anyway, apparently he's really important and whatever he says goes. Long story short - he forced the crew to take me down, and then removed my bindings and blindfold himself before he apologized and set me free. Ballsy, that one." Edward let out a little laugh as he quirked his head to the side and flashed Ling one of his trademark mischievous grins.

Ling looked towards the shore where the human sat in the moon's eerie glow. He was currently skipping rocks out into the calm water. As each flat rock skipped the surface, the ripples left behind broke the mirror image of the starry night sky above. "And after you were free from your binds you didn't even bother to retaliate?"

"Of course not. Roy just saved my life, I wasn't about to suck his damn soul!"

"Oh, so it's Roy now?"

Ed was quick to cut him off. " Besides, even if I wanted to, what would you suggest I do? Take on a crew of twenty or more men? I wouldn't have stood a chance."

Ling stared at Ed for a few long moments. What was going on in that stupid blond head of his anyway? He swore that sometimes Ed was more trouble then he was worth. If news of Ed's most recent "little adventure" ever got back to his brother, or his father Hohenheim for that matter...well, Ling didn't even want to think of the trouble that would cause. He tried not to think about the fact the Ed was currently having a one-sided, awe-struck staring contest with this "Roy" fellow. It was somewhat baffling to the raven - seeing Ed act like this.

Ed, who was usually so brash.

Ed, who made it his daily mission to seem tough and confident (Haha, yeah right)  
Ed... who was now one step away from reverting into a goopy love struck jelly-fish. Ew.

"Wow." Ling sighed.

"What?"

"You've really got it bad, huh? Jeez."

The blonde looked at him for a moment, not quite sure what the hell he was talking about. After a brief pause Ed suddenly stopped breathing, his eyes grew comically wide, and a slight pink blush crept its way up his neck and settled on his high, wet cheek bones where it slowly started to darken.  
"N-no it's not like that at all! What the hell gave you that dumb idea, you good-for-nothing crow!?"

"Well, the fact that you're turning red as a crab's ass is a good clue. Also - ouch - you're so defensive. Your words wound me Ed."  
Ling replied smugly, hopping around and shaking his long dark tail feathers as if to mock Edward.

The blonde put his head down and brought both hands up to his long pony tail that was heavily resting on his right shoulder. Nervously brushing his strong fingers through the wet golden strands.  
"I just feel like I have to thank him somehow. No - not have to. I WANT to . I've never been so scared in my entire life, if Roy hadn't been there, or if he had not stopped all those men..." Ed paused,  
" I don't even want to think about it."

He huffed out a breath of air and gently pushed off the rock, now treading deeper water but still managing to stay hidden if Roy decided to look in their direction.

"So what do you plan on doing about it? You gonna just swim up there and shout 'HEY THANKS!' then expect him not to freak out? Edward, I'm not sure if you're aware of this but that attractive bag of bones just so happens to rule this whole kingdom. If you're not careful he could have every last human searching the seven seas to hunt you down!"  
Ling was clearly getting a little frustrated by Ed's stupidity at this point, and everyone knows once you upset a raven enough to start a rant it's nearly impossible to get them to shut up before they say what's on their mind.

Ed seemed oddly upset by the accusation that Roy would ever do such a thing.  
"What would you know anyway? You don't know shit about him! If he was such a horrible person then he wouldn't have saved me in the first place."

At this point Ling started to squawk loudly, Ed wasn't sure if he meant to do this or not.

"I don't know him? Of course I don't know him, he's a human! And neither do you! That's the way it should be!"

Ed opened his mouth to say something but then he quickly shut it again. His eyes blazing with pent-up rage, he was pissed.

"Oh yeah? Well, I'm getting real damn sick of everyone telling me what I can and can not do. It's bad enough I get this same bullshit at home from that bastard of a father and my own brother." He took another breath and the volume of his voice rose to a dangerous level. "But now I have you trailing my ass telling me what to do and what to think. Maybe I will just swim right up to him. In fact, maybe I'll get to know him right now!"

The angry blond flicked his tail fin and noisily made his way out from behind the cover of the moss covered rock. Not that the splashing really mattered because at this point Ling was making enough noise to wake the dead, what would a little splashing hurt?

"Fuck! You complete idiot, get the hell back here before he sees you! I swear I'll send someone to tell Al and then he will kill you himself for being so reckless!" Ling was flapping his wings so hard little black feathers were flying off and floating down into the dark water below him.

"I don't care, bird -" Whatever Ed was about to say next was cut off by a curious shout coming from the sandy shore.

"Hey! Who's out there? Are you alright?"

Well, shit.

In the heat of the moment (he seriously needed to sort out his anger issues) Edward didn't even realize he was actually going through with what he told Ling he was going to do. He now found himself far away from the safety of his big gray rock and was currently locking his golden eyes with Roy dark ones.

Roy was standing slightly bent forward with his large hands forming a sort of tunnel around his lips, amplifying the sound of his deep voice. He squinted at the figure out in the dark water. The moon and stars casting a head of golden hair in an ethereal glow. Roy then lowered his hands from his mouth as a quiet gasp left his lips. Eyes widening at the realization of who - and what - he was looking at.

"It's you...." He said.

Edward barely heard the words, but those two words were all it took to make Ed completely abandon all reason. The blonde look almost scared as he looked back at Ling and started to make his way towards the beach, almost as if he couldn't control his own actions. What the hell was he doing?  
The bird shut up as Edward once again caught the gaze of the handsome man occupying the shore.

" I have to talk to him...just once."

And with that he continued to slowly make his way towards the shocked human. Towards Roy.


	2. The uncontrollable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ling attempts to stop Edward from speaking with Prince Roy.  
> Goofy banter quickly turns serious when Edward can't seem to control the natural instincts of a Sea Siren. Befriend. Seduce. Kill.  
> Poor Roy has no idea what he's gotten himself into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> Thanks to everyone who bothered to read my story. I never had any intentions on continuing, but for some reason a few people enjoyed it, so I've decided to continue for them. Also im so, so sorry to the people who waited so long for an update! Had some school applications to take care of before I could start this chapter.
> 
> This is my first ever fanfic & this chapter is not beta read(is that what you call it?) and is most likely FULL of mistakes, so I apologize for that. hopefully its not TOO hard to follow.  
> Please leave me some feedback and let me know if you want me to continue!

~ Previously~  
"It's you...." He said.

Edward barely heard the words, but those two words were all it took to make Ed completely abandon all reason. The blonde look almost scared as he looked back at Ling and started to make his way towards the beach, almost as if he couldn't control his own actions. What the hell was he doing?  
The bird shut up as Edward once again caught the gaze of the handsome man occupying the shore.

" I have to talk to him...just once."

And with that he continued to slowly make his way towards the shocked human. Towards Roy.

~ CHAPTER 2~  
Ling was in a state of utter panic. What was he supposed to do? He was just a simple bird who unfortunately happened to get dragged into the matters of mythical creatures, whether it had been willingly or by force, that was another story for another  
time. Honestly , he felt like a babysitter the majority of the time, and what Ed was doing now really made him fee like he was responsible for a child. A childish, stupid, reckless, CHILD!  
Ling quickly stopped his swaking and puffed out his chest. 'Okay. Time to show this brat who was boss.'  
If Edward wanted to act like an implosive child then Ling had no choice but to act as a (at least semi) responsible adult, Alphonse would have his head if anything happened to his brother. Time to let those parental skills shine. Sadly Ling's "parental skills" consisted of - but were not limited to - ferociously flying towards Edward and latching his sharp talons onto a wet blond  
ponytail. Probably not the friendliest or painless of gestures, but this was an emergency, and besides, he felt like Ed deserved a little punishment for not listening to him in the first place. Would it kill him to show some respect?  
" OOOOOW! WHAT THE FUCK?"  
Ling's inner ramblings were cut short when a grunted curse tore pasts Eds lips and echoed into the muggy night air.  
"Ling get the hell off me, that hurts! Let me do this!" The blonds arms came  
up to swing at Ling who seemed (according to Ed) to be enjoying pulling his hair far too much.  
" I swear if you don't stop I'll pluck out every damn feather on your scrawny little body!" Ed gave a final blind swing towards the back of his head, then felt his forearm collide with Ling's beak.  
"Eeeek!" - SPLASH! How undignifying.

Ling connected with the water making a surprisingly little splash (Hmm, maybe the comment Ed made about him being scrawny had some truth to it?) soaking his feathers instantly. A wet Ling is an unhappy Ling, and an unhappy Ling quickly tends to run out of patience, especially for this blond in particular.  
"Fine, have it your way, see if I care when you turn into some posh prince's dinner!"  
And with that said he gave his wings a few good flaps, shaking off excess salty sea water and flew away. Of course he really wasn't going to leave Edward, but it wouldn't hurt to make the young man think he had flew back home, angry, wet, and uncaring.  
Ling quickly flew back towards the rock he was recently perched on, then glided to his left towards a section  
of lightly wooded shore. It was there Ling cosied up onto a high, leafy branch in hopes of drying himself with the warm, light summer breeze, all while getting a birds eye view - pun intended- of this "Roy" character and the implosive blond brat.  
"I'm too soft for my own good. Should have went for the eyes, not the hair..." Ling continued to mumble complaints into the moonlit night.

\----------------  
'Oops'. Ed thought as he heard the splash of Ling hitting the waters surface. He didn't think he would actually manage to hit the bird and send him falling towards the water, but he did.  
'oh well.' He thought, shrugging his shoulders.  
'Deserved it." Ed massaged his now tender scalp and adjusted what could only be a very messy ponytail on top of his head. After a moment of fussing over stray hairs he turned his attention back to the man on shore who was still looking toward him, still as a  
statue. Roy definitely just witnessed him have a fight with a bird.  
"Uggh, how embarrassing..." Ed mumbled to himself, cheeks turning slightly pink.  
He gathered a breath of moist air into his lungs preparing himself to continue his short journey towards shore. All of a sudden everything Ed did turned deadly serious. Certain Siren instincts kicked in that he wished he never had, as his golden eyes became heavy lidded, glossed over in a lusty sheen. Ed wasn't entirely sure what was going on in his own head at the moment , but whatever it was, was automatic. Comfortable , like lightning taking the easiest path through the air, this was Ed's "easy path" where his body met no resistance with the Sirens instincts currently clouding his mind.  
Eyes now locked onto those of the mans on shore, Ed began to move forward in the dark water, it's surface reflecting the millions of stars above. Ripples broke the image of the night sky, quickly making their way outwards from Ed's sleek, wet body.  
Closer, closer, closer.  
He was entering the shallows of the sparsely wooded shore, the water now just barley making its way across Ed's bellybutton. He was now only feet away from the dark haired prince and it was here that Ed stopped all movement. After a lengthy pause of silence between the two, Roy finally spoke.

"Hello....I certainly never thought I would be seeing you again - not that it's a bad thing of course, umm..how are you?" Roy paused and after he received no reply from the Siren currently only a few feet away he continued again.  
"I'm so sorry about what happened with my crew. They are a very superstitious bunch who find it hard believing in anything but 'the old ways' of the sea. They can be very outspoken and their actions...well, you've experienced it first hand. I hope we didn't scare you too much or do any lasting damage. Please accept my most humble apologies on behalf of me and my crew."  
Roy closed his eyes and drew his right hand up towards his chest, over his heart, and gave Edward a slight bow, where he stayed in that position awaiting for a reply of some sort-anything- but he received nothing but silence from the blond man before  
him. Roy cracked open an eye to peak at Edward who was stone still, like a living statue, staring at Roy.  
Well, this was getting quite unnerving.  
Roy quietly cleared his throat with a small nervous cough as he brought himself back into an upright position.  
"I -"  
Before Roy could utter another word Edward spoke, cutting him off, both sets of eyes still locked together.

"Yes, thank you. Please step forward..." Ed whispered softly.  
Suddenly it was like something inside Roy sparked to life. It was far from an unpleasant feeling, just...strange. His whole body felt as if it was wrapped in a comforting warmth, and he couldn't bring himself to psychically look away from the beautiful golden eyes currently trapping him in their gaze. Before Roy even realized what he was doing his body was already stepping forward into the cool water, the sound of it lapping against his ankles was like a deafening thunder in the quiet night as he continued to walk deeper and deeper.  
Shit, maybe he was wrong about the creature? He had heard many horror stories about Sea Sirens while growing up near the ocean ,his own crewmen had even warned him. "Trust them and be held hostage to the gaze of a Siren against your own wishes. Ye be finding yourself drowning or enjoying a farewell kiss while it sucks the soul from your body!"  
But he refused to believe someone who seemed so helpless (with that face and long blond hair, he was also easy on the eyes) that day on his fathers ship, could actually do him any harm. Roy was certain this was the exact situation he was currently in, and for some reason he could not bring himself to stop, he was completely at the other mans mercy.  
'This is it, this is where it all ends for me. Drowning myself and its no ones fault but my own. This is my punishment for letting curiosity get the better of me.' Roy thought to himself.  
He was now inches from the other man (could he even call it that?), so close he could reach out and touch the shiny wet skin that graced his upper human body.

"Stop" Roy's body acted on its own and obeyed the command that suddenly came  
from the blond.  
Like Roy, Ed found himself in a similar situation, not quite sure what he was doing, but instincts told him this is what needs to be done, this is what he was supposed to do.  
Roy, who was now close enough for Ed to touch, stopped abruptly at Ed's command. He had absolute control over the Prince and the realization of this was startling to Edward who had never before used his Siren powers until now. Accidentally or not. Edward tilted his head upwards to view Roy's face better in his current position near Roy's waist. His tail prevented him from reaching a further height that matched the other mans.  
Droplets if water beaded down Ed's arms as he raised them and placed both hands upon the others slim, clothed hips. The feeling of the wet fabric on Ed's hands was a somewhat foreign sensation, it was rough and felt as if it would be very  
uncomfortable for anyone wearing it.  
Ed brought his right hand up to brush across Roy's hip, up his side, fingers crossing over cotton clothed ribs and a hard broad chest until they finally came to rest on his shoulder, clenching the material of the white shirt between his fist.  
"Roy?" The name was more like a question.  
"Would you please lift me?"  
"Yes." He replied without hesitation.  
Two hands suddenly dipped between the water surrounding Ed, circling around his lower back then making their way to the smooth scaly surface of his tail.  
Ed shivered slightly at the sensation. Roy was not exactly gentle in his ministrations, his palms dug into the flesh of the largest part of Ed's tail and begin to lift him up, pulling their bodies together in a attempt to gain more leverage. Luckily for Roy, being  
waist deep in water had its advantages and lifting the blond until he became close to eye level became less strenuous because of this.  
Ed let out a breath of air and wasted no time in wrapping an arm loosely around the others neck, grasping at the short, glossy dark hair he found at the base. Ed gently placed his other hand on top of a warm pale cheek where it began to explore  
and map the contours of the handsome mans face.  
"Perfect. You're so interesting...."


	3. NOTE

Hey guys.   
Not a new update, sorry!  
Long story short I had a MASSIVE amount of writing done for this, I'm going to take a guess and say another 3 chapters. Sadly I left them laying around while I was away from home all day and my dog ate it. No joke. My dog ripped the papers to pieces. So I guess you can all understand why I haven't been updating..I sorta lost the will to write all that over again.   
I had a few messages asking when I would update..so I know at least 2 people would really like me to continue. If you guys enjoy this could you please just let me know? If I can get at least 4-5 people who want more I'll get my ass in gear and start again. Normally I would NEVER ask this, but I'm really busy lately, so I would have to make time to write. I'm more then happy to do it if people actually want to read.  
Thanks guys!  
Here is a little tid-bit of what was planned in future chapters.  
A ship wreck of sorts.  
A unintentionally sexy moment   
A life changing moment  
A confusing kiss  
A argument between...  
A chatty bubble bath scene  
A look into the life of royalty  
RoyEd. Lots of Royed


	4. #3 . Interruption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An interruption ..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. Sorry chapter is so short.  
> Also sorry for all my spelling and grammar errors. I don't have a BETA and I'm horrible at that sort of thing. The title comes from the song " Love interruption" by Jack White. I listened to this song a lot while writing this chapter. Go have a look on youtube!!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iErNRBTPbEc
> 
> "I want love to: walk right up and bite me,  
> Grab a hold of me and fight me, leave me dying on the ground.  
> I want love to: split my mouth wide open,  
> And cover up my ears and never let me hear a sound  
> I want love to: forget that you offended me,  
> Or how you have defended me when everybody tore me down  
> Yeah and I want love to: change my friends to enemies,  
> Change my friends to enemies, and show me how it's all my fault.
> 
> Yeah I won't let love disrupt, corrupt or interrupt me  
> I won't let love disrupt, corrupt or interrupt me  
> Yeah I won't let love disrupt, corrupt or interrupt me, anymore."

~~ Previously ~~  
Ed shivered slightly at the sensation. Roy was not exactly gentle in his ministrations, his palms dug into the flesh of the largest part of Ed's tail and begin to lift him up, pulling their bodies together in a attempt to gain more leverage. Luckily for Roy, being  
waist deep in water had its advantages and lifting the blond until he became close to eye level became less strenuous because of this.  
Ed let out a breath of air and wasted no time in wrapping an arm loosely around the others neck, grasping at the short, glossy dark hair he found at the base. Ed gently placed his other hand on top of a warm pale cheek where it began to explore  
and map the contours of the handsome mans face.  
"Perfect. You're so interesting...."  
~~~ ~~  
Chapter 3:

A groan escaped Roy's lungs before he was even conscience enough to open his eyes, barely aware of his own existence . Dark lashes fluttered and brows furrowed on a handsome face as Roy began to wake and mentally take note of his surroundings. Silky gray sheets covered his legs and chest while a ridiculous number of feathered white pillows supported and surrounded a head of inky black hair. Ah, yes, he knew this place, after all, a room as luxurious as his own was a hard thing to forget.  
Roy's large bed was against the North wall facing an expanse of beautiful lightly coloured marble floor, clean and solid with a smooth finish. Two floor to ceiling windows were placed on each side of a grand clear glass door leading to a sturdy stone balcony to the right. Sunlight streamed through in elegant beams making the tiny floating dust particles visible in the morning light where they continued on into the room highlighting Roy's personal on-suit marble bathtub, complete with the latest (and highly recommended by the ladies and gentlemen of the royal court) waterfall faucets and fancy beverage holders. A built-in sliding glass cabinet door concealed all of Roy's personal bath oils, soaps, and salts. Luxury fit for a king - well, future king.

Roy slowly removed a pale, shaky hand from under the warm sheets and raked sleep stiff fingers through his hair, wondering where the sudden pulsing headache came from, he began to massage his temple . Realization hit Roy like a slap on the face ( which he endured many) eyes shot wide so fast they felt as if they would bulge out of his skull. How did he get here? What happened? Wasn't he just currently wasting the better part of his night avoiding a certain clingy "escort" girl outside the castle walls, near the ocean? The more Roy pondered the more he seemed to recall about the night before. A young enchanting blond man. Hypnotizing words pulling him towards the man like an attached invisible string. No control, only a need to do whatever the young man said.

Before Roy had a chance to connect the pieces of his jumbled memories from the night before, an overly energetic female rudely burst into his bed-chambers, nostrils flaring like a horse as she tried to cover her heavy breathing. She was failing miserably.  
A long, smooth red ponytail hung high at the top right side of her head, hands set firmly on a trim waist, as her voluptuous chest moved with the motions of her heavy breathing. It was clear she was in a hurry to reach Roy's room, the light sheen of sweat on her perfectly shaped brows confirmed the fact.

"Well, look who decided to join us in the land of the living." The female snapped. Her voice like a trumpet thundering into the quiet room and straight into Roy's throbbing head.

"Jesus, Clare! Must you be so loud? What's going on?" Roy mumbled as he attempted to shift his sore body into a sitting position. The gray sheet slid down his pale chest and pooled around his waist. The sensation of expensive fabrics on bare skin was indeed a pleasant one, but glancing down at himself Roy couldn't help but wonder why he was naked in the first place. Quickly, as if to savor even a tiny sliver of his dignity, Roy's unsteady hands awkwardly pulled the sheet closer to his body. A failed attempt to appear even somewhat modest in front of the fiery lady Clare, who upon catching a glimpse of the nearly nude man , arched a fine red brow and let out the faintest of giggles. Clare then tucked a wayward strand of hair behind one of her pierced ears and began to walk towards Roy's bed, hips swaying in an obviously sensual manner.

"Oh, Roy, don't pretend to be modest." She stopped at his bedside and extended a thin graceful hand to his solid chest, slowly moving over the dips and curves of his torso where her hand came to rest on his pronounced abs.  
"After all, it's nothing I haven't seen before..." And with that said she suddenly drew her hand back and gave Roy's stomach a hard slap that echoed through the spacious room and bounced off the stone walls like a clap of thunder.

"Owww! What was that for?!" Roy squeaked loudly as the sting of her hand print worsened with every passing second.  
Wrapping both arms protectively around his midsection anticipating another blow to his belly, Roy backed away from the smirking red head and mentally put himself in defense mode. He was almost positive that the slapping of royalty was punishable by death. Luckily for her Roy was not that type of person, not to mention how much she would laugh if Roy ever dared bring up the subject of her mannerism towards himself. 

Clare smiled at this, eying Roy and what was visible of the bright red mark left by her hand, she chuckled while biting the tip of her nail, attempting to look as if she was innocent. Suddenly her expression changed to something more serious.  
"That was for being a jerk. And what do you mean what happened? Actually, no, it doesn't surprise me at all you can't recall last night." A lengthy silence followed her words, where they stared at each other, both expecting the other to say something.

"....well, do you care to elaborate?" Roy spoke.

Sighing as she flicked her hair to the side, Clare shifted on the bed into a more suitable position for story telling.  
" Can't seem to remember skipping out on our scheduled meeting for a little frolic in the ocean? Or getting so drunk you nearly drowned yourself? Mumbling about kisses and how ' blonds will be the death of me' ? No?" She blurted out angrily, sarcasm evident in the tone of her voice.  
"Oh, I'm the one that found you, face down in the mud, by the way. I basically saved your life and your reputation. Wouldn't it have been just fantastic if one of the locals found their future king drunk beyond belief face down, ass up, in the mud? What a lovely image that would have been for the people to see. You would have been the laughing-stock of the entire Kingdom." Clare smiled and patted his upper thigh causing his leg to suddenly jerk away from her touch (can you blame him for being jumpy?).

"You're welcome, by the way.." Standing to adjust her form fitting dress, Clare proceeded to walk away and headed towards the large oak doors of Roy's bedroom. Pausing before opening them, she turned towards her right to face Roy and spoke in a quiet voice. "And next time you want to relieve some stress" She smirked " Just come to me like you're supposed to. I know you're one of those noble hopeless romantic types, but I think a stress less night with me is probably better then a night spent drunk on a beach. Probably a lot less dangerous too. Who knows what lurks in those waters..." She smiled and gently closed the door behind her leaving a very confused and slightly (oh lord, what was wrong with him!?) aroused Roy in her wake.

Well, this was turning out to be a strange morning indeed.


End file.
